


Wintershock Drabble

by irishcontessa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcontessa/pseuds/irishcontessa
Summary: Just a scene in the tower with Darcy and the Winter Soldier first posted on Tumblr. Pure fluffiness. No plot.





	Wintershock Drabble

Darcy jumped and swore as she spun around. Her taser was pulled on instinct and it was only as her brain caught up that she managed to recognize the man behind her and not use it. Instead she smacked him in the stomach with her other hand as she put the taser away. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” she scolded even as she let her head drop forward to rest against his chest.

It was several moments before the utter silence behind her made Darcy raise her head and turn to look at the other occupants of the room.

“What?” she asked as she saw their incredulous stares.

“Um, you do realize you’re kind of cuddling the Winter Soldier, right?” Sam asked.

“And you hit him?” Clint said. 

Jane just swallowed as Helen blinked rapidly.

“First of all, this is James,” Darcy said with a glare. “Second, if I can smack Natasha in the stomach for sneaking up on me, I can certainly do it to James. Third, his chest is comfortable so bite me.”

“No biting,” James said quietly. 

“Ever?” Darcy asked smirking up at him. “Or you know, just in this context with these people? Because I can imagine a number of situations in which biting would be quite enjoyable for you and for me.”

James just looked at her and much to the utter astonishment of the rest of the room said, “Unless you want that biting to happen now, you should probably stop talking about it.”

Darcy giggled but turned back to her food preparation while James shadowed her. 

“Did he...did he just flirt with Darcy?” Helen whispered. “Or did I have a stroke?”

“Oh no, he totally flirted,” Sam said. “Are they a thing? Why didn’t we know?”

“They aren’t a thing,” Jane said. “I would know. But....apparently Darcy maybe wants to be? Maybe they are working up to being a thing?”

“We aren’t a thing,” Darcy said without looking up. “But why the hell wouldn’t I flirt with dark, delicious, and deadly? Dude, seriously. Totally my type.”

“Back atcha, doll,” Bucky said stealing a brownie from the platter she was setting up. 

“I’m not sure who is going to be more freaked out by this - Steve or Tony,” Helen said.

After a moment of silence, the entire room spoke in unison. “Steve.”


End file.
